CUANDO MOONY Y PADFOOT FUERON A UN CONCIERTO
by kalisto
Summary: Remus convence a Sirius de ir a un concierto, que pasará allí. Podrá Sirius pasar inadvertido cuando no tiene ni idea de nada muggle. SLASH, DROGAS Y ALCOHOL. Escoged si lo leís vosotros.


****

**CUANDO MOONY Y PADFOOT FUERON A UN CONCIERTO DE HEAVY**

**POR: Kalisto**

_N/A: Hola a todos. Estoy de nuevo aquí con una idea que se me ha ocurrido mientras barría la entrada de mi casa, triste pero cierto. El caso es que cuando hago eso:_

_-¡Me aburro!_

_Y ya veis que ha salido, cuando he acabado de barrer he subido y solo interrumpida para comer he hecho este fic._

_DISCLAIMER: Padfoot y Moony son de Rowling, el escenario me lo he inventado yo, es una sala de conciertos normal y corriente con mucho humo y eso..._

_ATENCIÓN: Hay SLASH (QUEDAIS AVISADOS), ALCOHOL Y DROGAS BLANDAS, pero drogas en cualquier caso._

_ACLARACIONES: Se supone que Sirius no tiene  mucha idea del mundo muggle, ni de las bebidas ni nada y Remus sabe un poco más como se verá, jejejeje. Un tiempo después de salir de Hogwarts. El concierto representa que es de Metalica y la canción que sale "Nothing else matters" es una muy buena de ellos. Como me emociono cuando la toco...(la canción, ¿eh?)_

_Allí va._

****

**CUANDO MOONY Y PADFOOT FUERON A UN CONCIERTO DE HEAVY**

-Vamos Padfoot que llegaremos tarde- exclamó Remus Lupin, mientras cogía un par de entradas de la mesita de noche.

-No entiendo como pudiste convencerme para te acompañara a este concierto muggle- le respondió Sirius.

-Sabes que a veces pudo ser muy persuasivo...- le dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sobre todo con una varita en la mano.- refunfuñó Sirius- Ya estoy listo- Ambos chicos se pusieron unas chupas de cuero y salieron de la casa que compartían.

-Ya veras como lo pasaras de miedo...- Andando se dirigieron a una gran sala. La entrada de esta estaba llena, mayoritariamente de chicos con el pelo largo y vestidos de oscuro. Sirius pensó que por una vez no se diferenciaba mucho de esos muggles. El pelo largo y ropa oscura, esto por indicación, podía ver que ahora acertada, de Remus.

Las puertas del gran local se abrieron y lentamente fueron entrando. Dejando en la entrada varias personas que ofrecían bebidas (sobre todo alcohólicas) a los jóvenes.

Remus con paso decidido y Sirius aún desconfiado, pasaron entre los dos gorilas, que al segundo le recordó vagamente a sus "excompañeros" de Slytherin Crabbel y Goyle. Instintivamente se puso una mano en el bolsillo buscando su varita, cuando la rozó se quedó más tranquilo.

-Padfoot…

-Mmm...- dijo el aludido mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-Si nos separamos nos encontramos delante de la barra de bebidas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué tendríamos que separarnos?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Bueno ya te darás cuenta por ti mismo.

-¡Remus!- ese gritó hizo sobresaltar a Sirius que volvió a poner la mano en su bolsillo, mientras veía aparecer un grupo de chicos con la guisa habitual en ese local.- ¡Cuanto tiempo chico!****

**-**HolaAmethyst- dijo dirigiéndose al chico que había hablado- Hola chicos – ahora se dirigió a los otros. Los otros tres chicos le saludaron alegremente.

-¿Cómo has estado, Remus?

-Bien. Acabo de terminar los estudios obligatorios- dijo con una sonrisa. Vio como todos observaban a Sirius- Este es Sirius mi… amigo- dijo con su ya conocida tierna sonrisa.- Sirius estos son Amethyst- dijo señalando al chico con que había estado hablando con el pelo largo, negro y rizado- este es Gizmo- era un chico alto y sonriente, que tenía el pelo claro atado en una trenza- este es Mortie- señalo a un chico bajito, flaco y sumamente pálido- y ella es Laffeyette- era una chica con el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con los ojos negros que sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

-Encantado- dijo estrechándole la mano a los cuatro.

-Por fin te conocemos Sirius, Remus nos ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo con una sonrisa Gizmo, a lo que Remus se sonrojó.

-¿Vamos para delante?- preguntó Mortie, indicando como las personas empezaban a aglomerarse delante de escenario. Todos empezaron a andar.

-Os veo allí que tengo que esperar a mi primo, me prometió que vendría.

-De acuerdo Laff, nos vemos luego.- los  cinco chicos empezaron a andar.

-¿Y si primero vamos a la barra? Después estará llena- los otros asintieron.

-¿Qué quieres para beber, Padfoot? – le preguntó con una sonrisa Remus- Recuerda que aquí no hay nada de "eso"- le dijo susurrando.

-Pues… pídeme lo que quieras.- Remus asintió.

-Ten- dijo dándole un vaso de plástico, poco resistente con una bebida del color de los ojos de Moony y una espuma blanca por encima. Sirius bebió un poco desconfiado la bebida muggle y se sorprendió al notar el sabor extraño que notaba en su boca.- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, esta bien.- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Chicos venís?- les gritó Gizmo por entre el barullo. Remus cogió la mano libre de Sirius y abriéndose paso entre la gente llegaron donde estaban los otros chicos.

-Mirad allí esta Laff- los cinco se acercaron como pudieron hasta ella que estaba con dos chicos más.

-Hola Raynor- saludaron los otros cuatro a uno de los desconocidos de Sirius, al otro no lo veía bien, porque se lo tapaba Gizmo.

-Me lo he encontrado cuando esperaba a mi primo- dijo Laff con una sonrisa.- Y este es mi primo Severus.- A Sirius se le heló la sangre cuantos Severus podría haber en el mundo, vio a su izquierda como Remus se ponía pálido. Moviéndose un poco pudo ver al Slytherin de piel cetrina que miraba sarcásticamente a Sirius y Remus.- Severus estos son Gizmo, Mortie, Ameth…- Laff iba a continuar con las presentaciones cuando su primo lo interrumpió.

-Black, Lupin, no esperaba veros por aquí.- dijo sin dejar su sonrisa torcida. Un silencio incomodo ocupó el grupo roto segundos después por Remus.

-Snape- dijo en tono conciliador, esperando pasar un concierto sin peleas entre Sirius y Snape.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó sorprendida Laff.

-Íbamos a la misma escuela- le respondió Remus sonriendo un poco incomodo.

-¿Sabéis que he traído?- les dijo Raynor para zanjar el tema mientras abría su bolsa sacando de allí un par de botellas. Una tenía el mismo liquido que ahora Sirius ya había devorado y la otra un liquido negro con destellos rojos. Los otros chicos sonrieron y decidieron ir a acampar un poco más adelante y en palabras textuales "acabar con las botellas".

Otra vez pasando entre la gente llegaron a un "pequeño claro", donde, como mucha de la gente que estaban allí, se sentaron en un circulo.

Sirius se fijó que Raynor después de beber un trago de ambas botellas y pasárselas a su amigos, sacaba una cajita. De ella sacó un piedra, con un mechero y un paquete de cigarrillos. Fascinado Sirius observó como empezaba la creación de una obra de arte. Se fijó que primero quemaba dicha piedra sujetándola con los dedos. Sorprendido porque aunque el fuego estuviera muy cerca de sus dedos parecía no quemarse. Después desmenuzaba la piedra en una especie de polvo marrón. Sirius esta vez quedó con la boca abierta con lo sólida que era cuando la sacó de la cajita. Pero eso no fue lo que encandiló a Sirius, si no que después conseguía con solo mojar suavemente el cigarrillo sacar una perfecta tira de papel y por la ranura tirar el tabaco en su mano mezclándolo con la piedra deshecha. "Y con una sola mano" pensó embobado con el gran arte que estaba demostrando el chico.

No supo cuando, pero se dio cuenta que tenía la botella con el líquido negro rojizo entre sus manos y que esta iba constantemente hacia sus labios. Pasó la botella hacia Remus que estaba hablando animadamente con Mortie.

La otra botella con el líquido del color de los ojos de Moony acabó en sus manos y también emprendió camino a sus labios.

Ahora Sirius ya estaba hipnotizado por Raynor, que sacando un papel de algún lugar que Sirius no había visto, había puesto sobre él la extraña mezcla, que Sirius no se había preguntado para que era, y empezó con unos gestos rápidos y precisos como a amasar la extraña sustancia. Sin darse cuenta Sirius pudo observar como la unión del papel, el tabaco y esa piedra extraña habían conseguido formar otro cigarrillo. Vio como lamía una parte del papel y la unía al resto del cigarro. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta, mientras duraba todo ese proceso que cautivó a Sirius, Raynor había estado hablando con un chico, que no conocía. A Sirius los ojos se la salieron de las orbitas, ¿cómo alguien podía crear eso, que necesitaba mucha concentración, hablando con otra persona? Fue en ese momento que Sirius cambió su creencia de que los muggles eran patosos e inútiles.

Sirius pasó lo que quedaba de la botella hacia la derecha.

-Ten Padfoot- le dijo Remus a su lado, dándole una botella con un liquido, ahora, transparente- es un poco fuerte- dijo con una mueca en la cara, pues acababa de darle un trago a dicha botella. Sirius mirando como Raynor se ponía el nuevo cigarrillo entre los labios y lo encendía dejando un olor diferente en el ambiente, se puso la botella en los labios y dio cuatro tragos seguidos sin inmutarse. Remus lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-No esta tan fuerte, Moony- dijo con simplicidad.

-¿Has bebido mucho?- le preguntó Remus desconfiando.

-¿Yo? Si hasta hoy no había probado las bebidas mugg...

-Sirius- le reprendió por haber estado apunto de decir una palabra del mundo mágico.

Remus suspiró y continuo su conversación con Mortie, después de hacer desaparecer la botella del liquido transparente de las manos de Sirius (no mágicamente, claro).

Padfoot miró atentamente a la gente que ahora lo rodeaba, había 3 perdonas más, dos hablaban con el "artista" y el otro parecía que sonreía y por supuesto hablaba con la prima de Snape. A su lado estaba este con Ameth que no paraba de hablarle con una sonrisa sin hacer caso al ceño fruncido de Snape. Se rió para sus adentros, el Slytherin que odiaba a los muggles se encontraba en una sala oscura rodeada de ellos y uno de ellos en concreto hablándole amigablemente. Vio como el Slytherin se bebía  media botella del liquido transparente de una sola respiración.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que su visión había cambiado, veía a la gente como borrosa y le costaba enfocar la vista, pensó desconfiado en que poción debían haber puesto los muggles en esas botellas.

A sus manos esta vez llegó el objeto de su más preciada admiración. Miró el extraño cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios aspiró suavemente y tragó el humo sin problemas, lo mantuvo unos momentos en sus pulmones y lo deslizó delicadamente de sus labios al exterior. Notó un sabor extraño, pero no le desagrado del todo y le dio un par más de caladas. 

Cuando se dio la vuelta para pasárselo a Moony vio con el ceño fruncido, como el de Snape, lo que a él le pareció un coqueteo exagerado de parte de Mortie a SU Remus.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, cuando notó que la sala oscurecía más, lo que le provocó pánico, sobretodo después de ver como un par de personas con capas negras y capucha que les cubría la cara aparecer de detrás de una multitud que empezaba a levantarse.

-Moony son mortífagos- dijo un tanto asustado y dándose cuenta de que la lengua se le trababa al hablar. Se levantó de golpe para estar a la altura de su amigo. Por suerte por el ruido en la sala solo lo escuchó Remus. 

-No digas tonterías, a veces la gente vienen a estos conciertos disfrazados, Padfoot.- dijo intentando tranquilizarlo- ¿Qué quieres que vengan hacer aquí los mortífagos?- dijo con su sonrisa que se le desdibujó al observar como su compañero entrecerraba los ojos y se tambaleaba un poco.-¿Estas bien, Pad?- este lo miró extrañado y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Solo estoy un poco mareado.- Una canción empezó a sonar, la batería parecía querer estallar los altavoces o los corazones del público que cantaban a la vez que el cantantes, los guitarristas movían rápidamente la mano izquierda de arriba a bajo del mástil, mientras que el bajista movía las manos en una línea casi imposible.

Sirius quedó estupefacto como sin magia podía oírse la música tan cerca, tan precisa, tan espectacular.

Remus a veces le había dejado escuchar los CT's (o algo así)de este grupo. En ese momento no le había desagradado pero tampoco fascinado, pero en ese momento estaba deslumbrado por la música. Aunque en una sola palabra podría decirse que era potente, era lo más espectacular que había visto o oído en mucho tiempo.

Reaccionó de ese ensimismamiento después de unas 10 canciones que había escuchado atentamente moviendo rítmicamente su cabeza, como hacía todos a su alrededor que cantaban y gritaban como locos dignos de ir a St Mugo. Se percató de que a su lado ya no estaba Moony si no que el odiado Snape, que empujado por una especie de avalancha fue a darle a Sirius que cayó al suelo.

-Ezúpio (estúpido) Slyzeri.(Slytherin)- dijo con la lengua trabándosele.

-Mi...a (Mira)Black... no he venio aquí... a peleame con un Gyffindor re...asado (retasado)- dijo en las mismas condiciones que el animago.

-A quien llama...ss rea....ado pelo zeb...oso.

-A ti...- Sirius sacó la varita seguido de cerca por Snape que hizo lo mismo. Sirius y Snape se acercaron tambaleándose y con los ojos rojos y vidriosos. Snape cerró unos de sus ojos pues se dio cuenta que con los dos parecía haber más Black's de lo normal. 

La música que los músicos tocaban, ahora pareció enloquecer todavía más al público que como si fueran animales, avanzaron en estampida hacia el escenario separando a los dos enemigos y alejándoles de sus posiciones anteriores. Vio como Remus estaba cantando cogiendo de los hombros a Mortie y este hacia lo mismo con él.

Cuando se dio cuenta había salió de la gente que se apelotonaba para ver el concierto. Recordó lo que le había dicho Remus y se acercó a la barra a esperarlo.

-Hola amio (amigo)- dijo una voz totalmente desconocida por él a su lado mientras alguien le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

-Me pare....ce que no no...s cono...cemos- le dijo Sirius un poco incomodo.

-Es...o se puede.... alegar (arreglar)- parecía que las palabras le costaban salir mucho de su boca, mucho más que a Sirius que también tenía problemas para hablar.- Vernie- dijo intentando estrecharle la mano lo cual le costó un poco.

-Sirius- dijo desconfiado.

-Amigo te voy… a invitar a una bir...a.- y sin dejar responderle ya tenía delante un vaso con la misma bebida que tenía anteriormente en su vaso y que ahora que lo recordaba ¿Donde lo había dejado?- Bindemos pola vida- dijo dando un trago a su vaso haciendo lo mismo Sirius con el suyo- pola música- bebieron otro más- pola buena gente (trago) poos bamans (barmans)(trago) por la cebada (trago) po ti y po mi (trago, trago).- diez minutos después y dos cervezas más bebidas solo con brindis hechos ahora por los dos.

-Por Godic... Gyffindo...- dijo Sirius considerablemente ebrio.

-Si po él- dijo más ebrio que el primero.

-¡SIRIUS!- una voz bastante molesta cruzó los oídos de los dos borrachos.

-Me pa...ece que te lla...man, ami...go- Sirius asintió.

-Moony ¿...ónde tabas? (donde estabas)- dijo inocentemente.

-Eso tu...

-¿Yo? Estaba apunto... de lanzale.... una mald...ción a Snape – dijo todo emocionado- cuando me vi cata...pultado hacia aquí y mi... amigo Ver y yo hemos bindado ....mientras te espeaba.

-¿Que le querías mandar una maldición a Snape?- Sirius asintió tapándose un ojo para ver mejor a Remus. Este suspiró- De acuerdo, ahora ya te he encontrado vamos- dijo ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.

-Adió, amigo- le dijo Vernie.

-Adiós Vernie, te echaré... de menos- dijo estrechándole la mano con lagrimas en los ojos. 

Cuando Sirius se levantó notó que algo no iba bien. Se alejaron unos pasos pero Sirius tuvo que apoyarse en Remus para no caer.

-Moony estoy maeado (mareado)- Remus lo miró y empezó a reírse.- no te ías(rías) de mi...

-Es que estas borracho. Vamos que te acompaño al baño- A Sirius los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿Harías eso po mi?- dijo emocionado, mientras Remus sonreía con cara de circunstancias.- Te quiero- dijo mientras lo abrazaba desesperadamente. Remus se rió.

-Si, ya lo sé, Padfoot. 

-¿Y tu me quiees?- le preguntó mientras era casi arrastrado por Remus hacia el baño. El licántropo lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Claro- la cara de Sirius se ensombreció.

-Y entonces porque te deabas(dejabas) coquetear por ese... Mortie- dijo intentando mirarlo fijamente.

-No coqueteaba.

-Si...lo... hacia.

-¿Qué estas celoso?- le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo… tonteías...., como vas a deja... al tipo más... guapo...., inteligente..., sexy...- paró un momento- Moony me encuentro mal.

-Vamos que ya llegamos.- dijo sonriendo.

-Y si lo hicieras le mataía(mataría) y asunto zanjao...- dijo con convicción.

-Claro, Padfoot.- al llegar al, ahora vacío, baño Remus mojó la cara y la nuca de Sirius, este se tambaleo y cayó sentado en el suelo. Remus se acuclilló entre sus piernas-¿estas bien?

Sirius levantó la vista y se quedó asombrado viendo al muchacho delante suyo.

-Uau!- exclamó Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sorprendido por la exclamación de Padfoot.

-Hay tre Moonys- dijo con una gran sonrisa echándose encima de  él y besando a uno de ellos. Pero Remus por su mala postura perdió el equilibrio cayó al suelo. 

Sirius le besaba con pasión desenfrenada, Remus mientras le respondía a ese beso temía por si alguien entraba en el baño, pues estaban a la vista de cualquiera que entrara.

-Sirius...para...- Sirius abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Puede entrar alguien....

-Que entre- dijo volviéndose abalanzar sobre él.

-Espera… pero nos encontraran aquí… y… así...- Sirius bufó.

-De acuerdo... Levántate- pidió, así lo hizo Remus- y ahora ayúdame... a... levantarme a...mi. 

Después de conseguir levantarse, Sirius cogió de la mano a su amigo y compañero y lo arrastró hacia uno de los baños cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo intentando enfocar la vista hacia Remus.

-Estas loco y borracho- dijo sonriendo Remus.

-Pero que me... dices, ¿es suficientemente privado...?- le preguntó acercándolo a él.

-Puede...- Remus no pudo decir nada más pues los labios de Sirius volvían ha estar sobre los suyos. Como pudo el licántropo sacó su varita y conjuró un hechizo de silencio en el pequeño cuarto. Pero ellos igualmente podían oír las suaves notas de una balada llamada Nothing else matters, la preferida de Remus a partir de ese momento.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-¿Dónde se han metido Remus y su amigo?- los demás se encogieron de hombros. El concierto recién había acabado y se habían vuelto a reunir todos para irse de allí.

-Id fuera, yo los espero aquí- dijo Mortie. Los otros asintieron pues el calor de la sala era casi insoportable.

En la lejanía aparecieron dos figuras, una recargada casi totalmente sobre la otra.

Remus miraba los pies de Sirius para que no los chocara contra los suyo, como había pasado hacía un rato, arrollando a dos personas a su paso. El animago miraba al centro para intentar localizar a los amigos de Remus como este le había ordenado. Sirius cruzó su mirada con a de Mortie y paró de golpe.

-Le voy ha demostrar a ese engreído de quien es Moony- susurró con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Dices?- dijo Remus levantando la mirada del suelo. Para encontrarse unos labios que lo reclamaban como suyo delante de un atónito y enfurecido Mortie.

-Que ahí esta tu amigo- dijo señalando al joven.

-¡SIRIUS!- le riñó cuando se dio cuenta a que venía el beso- a veces pareces un crío.

-Pero me quieres igual- Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nos esperan fuera- dijo Mortie cuando llegaron a su posición, sin cambiar la cara de enfurecido.- Vamos.

-¿Y Snape?- le preguntó Remus a la prima de este.

-No sé ha desaparecido, supongo que se aburría y se ha ido a casa.

Después de despedirse de los otros se dirigieron hacia su casa tan solo a unos diez minutos de la sala de conciertos.

-Remus- dijo un Sirius con la cabeza agachada y un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento...- Remus lo miró interrogativamente- por haber arruinado tu concierto.

-¿Pero que dices? Hacia tiempo que  no me lo pasaba tan bien.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Remus sacó las llaves de la casa del bolsillo de Sirius y abrió la puerta- pero estoy agotado.

-Remus me parece que...- dijo corriendo hacia el baño.

-¿Vas a vomitar?- dijo divertido Remus, pensando en la resaca que tendría Sirius por la mañana, mientras se acercaba al baño a ayudar a su amigo.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Remus... ¿estas despierto?- dijo susurrando el animago.

-Si...- murmuró sin despegar la mejilla de la almohada.

-No puedo dormir porque la habitación da vueltas.

-Concéntrate en algo y no pienses en que da vueltas- dijo, ahora si, incorporándose.

-Pero ¿En que?- Remus se levantó y puso música, el CD del mismo grupo del que habían ido al concierto.

-Ahora concéntrate en la música- dijo sentándose a su lado. Sirius cerró los ojos mientras duró la canción, en verdad se sentía mejor así. Cuando la canción cambio Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe, asustando a Remus que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Tengo una cosa mejor en la que concentrarme.- dijo bajando de la cama y descendiendo hasta Remus.

-¿A sí? ¿Y en que, Pad?- preguntó asustado por la cara de obseso que ponía Padfoot.

-En ti- dijo tumbándose sobre de él y besándole el cuello.

-Sirius...¿otra vez? – dijo intentando disimular una sonrisa.
    
    **_So close no matter how far_**
    
    **_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**
    
    **_Forever trusting who we are_**
    
    **_And nothing else matters_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Never opened myself this way_**
    
    **_Life is ours, we live it our way_**
    
    **_All these words I don't just say_**
    
    **_And nothing else matters_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Trust I seek and I find in you_**
    
    **_Every day for us something new_**
    
    **_Open mind for a different view_**
    
    **_And nothing else matters_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Never cared for what they do_**
    
    **_Never cared for what they know_**
    
    **_But I know_**

-Lo siento, Moony pero a mi esta canción...
    
    **_So close no matter how far_**
    
    **_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**
    
    **_Forever trusting who we are_**
    
    **_And nothing else matters_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Never cared for what they do_**
    
    **_Never cared for what they know_**
    
    **_But I know_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Never opened myself this way_**
    
    **_Life is ours, we live it our way_**
    
    **_All these words I don't just say_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Trust I seek and I find in you_**
    
    **_Every day for us something new_**
    
    **_Open mind for a different view_**
    
    **_And nothing else matters_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Never cared for what they say_**
    
    **_Never cared for games they play_**
    
    **_Never cared for what they do_**
    
    **_Never cared for what they know_**
    
    **_And I know_**
    
    ****
    
    **_So close no matter how far_**
    
    **_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**
    
    **_Forever trusting who we are_**
    
    **_No nothing else matters_**

FIN 

INICIADA: 19 DE Julio 2003 12:30

FINALIZADA: 19 DE Julio 2003 17:20

Un review siempre viene bien, estoy pensando hacer la parte "cuando Severus Snape fue aun concierto de Heavy" ya me diréis si os apetece, jjejejee


End file.
